The Stars in our Hearts
by MorgsXoX
Summary: Doctor Who!Klaine. The Doctor(Blaine) lands on Earth after a distress call sent from an angel left on Earth.When he hears of this angel's hardships,he goes back in time to save the love of his life.An Angel he never knew was possible. (Story better than summary,I promise!)-EDOT: On permanent hiatus because I am not sure where I'm going with this


**Bounjour! My names Morgan and I will be the writer of this here story. It is also co-written with my very best friend and soul sister ŘęMō Męğ,who rocks and helped be a beta as well as a co-author. LOVE YOU GIRLY! but anyways,I hope you enjoy!**

The Doctor held his breath as the TARDIS bounced off objects on the pitsode,spinning faster than light as he tried to land. Pulling the lever and whistle,it finally landed wherever he had ended up now. "What are you up too,girl?" He asked the TARDIS lovingly,patting the center console and walking outside.

It was wet and grey outside,the world seemed depressed and angry and when a bust of wind flew by he suddenly knew why he landed here.

_"Help me,someone help me,I can't do this,but I don't know what else to do."_ He knew that voice,he'd heard it once before many centuries ago and he knew that he had to find this angel before whatever it was planning to do happened. The Doctor ran down the hall, not paying attention to where he was going and smacking straight into a huge teenage boy.

"Watch where your going faggot." He said,pushing The Doctor out of the way,sneering. The Time-Lord shook his head and continued running towards the direction where the wind was blowing from. The wind was a sad,beautiful melody of someone-no something,something amazing-who was extremely sad.

He was running out of breath,both hearts pumping so fast his chest was shaking.  
Finally he reached the source of the musical winds and pushed open the door to the staircase leading up to the roof and continued his journey up. When he finally made it up to the top, he paused trying to get his breath back. Suddenly the wind became thicker and the song longer, causing The Doctor's neck to snap up his vision closing in on the angel in front of him.

He was obviously one of the lost angels of apļveida Heaven. There was no denying it with the way his wings were nearly invisible (Not able to be seen by mortal eyes,so invisible unless to an Angel itself,or to another alien) and wrapping around it's cold,thin body.

The Angel was standing on the corner of the roof-ledge looking over. It was muttering silently under it's breath, speaking the language of it's native home,_ "Ak, lūdzu, palīdziet man, mamma dod man spēku nevis iet cauri ar šo. Bet es esmu tik bail tik skumji, kāds lūdzu. Parādiet man, ko darīt!"_**( "Oh, please help me, mom gives me strength not to go through with this. But I'm so scared so sad, someone please. Would you show me what to do!")** He was crying,tears streaming down his face-which was red,raw,and soar looking-as he balled,and unballed his fist.  
He spread his arms,ready to jump. "No!Stop!" The Doctor shouted, reaching out to grab at the angel,grasping the back of his silk shirt and pulling it backwards. The angel turned around, eyes blazing yellow as they do when they're frightened or angry. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" He asked harshly, angry that this man stopped his escape from the world,but slightly relieved that his prayer had been answered.

"I'm the Doctor,and I'm here because I could hear you crying from galaxies away." He said,shocked to be seeing one of these rare creatures' in front of angel was beautiful,with ever-changing eyes,shifting into every color imaginable, and his long,lean pale body that was glistening in rain and some heavenly power he couldn't name."I came to answer to you." He finished,breath completely gone from him.  
Kurt looked at this strange man who was standing in front of him,panting and claiming he was here to help him. Something about him,about his aura of a person made him feel safe and loved suddenly and he didn't know why. "My name's Kurt," He said, "In case you were 's yours?"

"I told you,I'm The Doctor."

Kurt frowned, "Just The Doctor?"

"Yes,that's my name."

The angel sighed and shook his head, tears still pouring down his face. He wrapped his arms around hisself and looked at the ground. "What is it you want? I really don't have anytime for bullshit right now." He muttered,turning to walk away. But when he went to move, The Doctor touched his arm and the whole world around him seem to shatter.  
He began to sob violently,body throbbing and shaking as the tears he'd been keeping in for so long seem to come pouring at once. The rain grew heavier until it was nealy hailing.

The Doctor took the sobbing angel into his arms,holding him to his chest. "Tell me what's wrong." He asked, and everything seem to pour out of Kurt's mouth.

He told this strange man about how his mother had passed away years ago-when he was a youngling and his wings were just starting to grow,how he was left with his estranged father who quickly married another woman who had a son. They all thought he was strange,though none knew exactly why they did. How he's grown wings but noone could know and he had no idea what he was or where he was from. How when he'd come out his whole world caved in and his father completely seperated from him and the bullying got worse. How the garbage-tossing and pee-balloons had turned into locker checks and being beat up. How he had just had his first kiss stolen from him by a closeted bully who had been his biggest tormenter since grade school.

The Doctor cried along with his angel (and when had that started?) as he listened to his troubles. Both of his hearts seemed to stop working as he heard that such a precious thing as a first kiss (A very vital moment to Angels of the planet _apļveida Heaven_ as it was a rite of passage that connected them to their life-mate) could be so cruelly taken from someone as amazing as the creature in front of him.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt you anymore" The Doctor says as he looks at Kurt sweetly.

"But...I..I didn't w-want him t-to b-be my first k-kiss" Kurt manages between sobs.

"he's not your first kiss" He says seriously and doesn't even flinch as Kurt gives him his Bitch-icy-glare.

"then what was that?!" Kurt asks.

"You do trust me, right?" The Doctor asks.

"I don't unders..." Kurt starts but The Doctor cuts him off.

"Just answer my question. Do you trust me?" He asks again with insecurity in his voice and fear in his hazel eyes.

"Of course I do.." Kurt breathes, "But I don't..." he trails off as The Doctor places his index finger against his lips gently. "then trust me when I tell you that he wasn't your first kiss.." The Doctor whispers, and the world seemed to fade around Kurt's vision.


End file.
